amor en tiempos de guerra
by Miss Little Doctor
Summary: Su misión terminó la época antigua, sin embargo tiempo después otra guerra se ha desatado en su propio tiempo. Ahora no hay más que ocultar, solo encontrar una forma de derrotar al enemigo y de olvidarse de Inuyasha para siempre.
1. Terremoto

Capítulo I: Terremoto

11 de marzo, primavera. Así marcaba el calendario cuando partió de la época antigua y esa fecha era hoy… hace 2 años.

Salió de la casa con la amenaza de lluvia por parte del cielo. Hoy iría de nuevo al templo donde era resguardado el pozo, como el 11 de marzo del año pasado, para rememorar sus recuerdos en aquella época de guerras civiles.

Bajó las escaleras y al sentir el áspero tacto de la madera antigua contra su palma, una lágrima caía por su mejilla…

"_Esa mañana no había mucho calor, más bien los rayos del sol apenas tocaban sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas secas por la noche anterior mientras dormía, eran cálidos y placenteros, tanto que consolaban su destruido corazón. Con mochila en mano caminaba a paso seguro hacia el pozo, hacia su hogar. Tras de ella se encontraban el monje Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara… e Inuyasha… junto a su querida Kikyou…_

_Habían logrado destruir a Naraku, la perla desapareció en el momento justo en que pidieron la resurrección de la sacerdotisa Kikyou y, a pesar de seguir amando al Hanyou este no dudo en pedir aquel deseo de su corazón. Por un momento pensó que la elegiría a ella, que serían felices ¡Que tonta fue! Inuyasha nunca la elegiría por encima de la Sacerdotisa, ellos dos tenían una historia inconclusa y no quería seguir siendo parte del mal tercio que se estaba formado. _

—_Gracias por todo, monje Miroku_

—_No, es todo lo contrario, Señorita Kagome— Dije el monje— ahora soy libre de mi maldición, mi gratitud hacia usted será eterna_

— _¡Kagome!— Sango corrió a abrazarla con efusividad— Gracias amiga. Mi hermano ahora está a salvo… siempre serás mi hermana_

—_Tú también, Sango— dice con una hermosa sonrisa, que hipócrita, solo quería llorar pero se lo había jurado a ella misma. Si ella caía, sus amigos también —Siempre serás una hermana para mí._

— _¡Kagome! ¡No te vayas!— gimoteaba Shippou pegado a su pierna— ¡No me dejes solo!_

_Kagome se agacha para estar a su nivel— Shippou, no llores… —con sus dedos acomoda el flequillo del zorro y continua— Siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón, nunca lo olvides, y quien sabe, a lo mejor vives por mucho tiempo y nos volvemos a encontrar en mi época— le planteó de ultimo_

—_Entonces, de ahora en adelante me haré muy fuerte ¡Y te volveré a ver dentro de 500 años!— declara esperanzado_

—_Eso es lo que espero_

_Estuvo a punto de tocar el pozo cuando una voz pronunciando su nombre la detuvo. Era ronca y melancólica, era la voz del hombre que nunca olvidaría y que siempre amará._

—_Dime_

_Este se acerca junto a Kikyou, ambos unidos de la mano. _

—_Gracias por todo, Kagome— dice solemne Kikyou— nunca podremos pagártelo— La sacerdotisa se acerca a ella y le brinda una sonrisa, Kagome se la devuelve sin remordimientos ni hipocresías._

_Inuyasha, que se encontraba tras Kikyou, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero sus ojos mostraban su verdadero interior. Cristalinos, ella sabía perfectamente que él nunca permitiría que lo vieran llorar, se acerca y la abraza con fuerza, como nunca lo había hecho._

—_Perdóname, Juro… de verdad quise enamorarme de ti—decía con culpa. La joven sabía que el sentía algo por ella y a la vez se sentía culpable por no poder amarla como tenía que ser, porque su verdadero amor era la sacerdotisa que estaba a su lado. Por eso no quería obligarlo… tal vez, algún día, se encuentre con su reencarnación y ambos tendrían la felicidad que tanto anhelaban._

—_No importa, Inuyasha. Mientras tú seas feliz, con eso me basta_

—_te voy a extrañar "perdóname, Kagome"_

—_Yo también… — musita con la voz a punto de quebrarse, se encarama en el borde del pozo y voltea a ver por última vez al que fue su hogar por mucho tiempo— Adiós… Gracias por todo, Chicos._

_Él siempre le estaría en eterna gratitud… porque lo liberó de la flecha que lo mantuvo varado en el tiempo por 50 años, encerrado en el rencor y ahora era libre… libre para amar."_

Se retiró de la época antigua con dignidad, sin lágrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha y Kikyou… su amor era de leyenda y era conocido en todo Japón, ella no tenía cabida en aquel lugar. Era una buena perdedora, su felicidad sería completa solo porque el sería feliz.

Se despido de todos con su mejor cara, mostrando la alegría que la caracterizaba. Pero de eso ya habían transcurrido 2 años, quizás era momento de dejar el pasado en el pasado y seguir adelante.

Mientras seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, de la nada una pequeña vibración movía los huesos que se encontraban al fondo del pozo… que extraño, decidió no darle importancia, luego el movimiento de tierra se hizo más intenso provocando que cayera del techo partículas de tierra y de tejas. Por instinto intentó correr hacia la entrada del templo pero esta se bloqueó y cuando estaba decidida sacar los escombros para desbloquear el portón, una sensación de dolor recorrió su cabeza, su visión era cada vez más borrosa y su cuerpo se hacía pesado, acto seguido cerró los parpados y no supo nada más.

* * *

><p>"El pasado 11 de Marzo del 2011, se reportó un terremoto de grado 8.2 Richter en la costa del pacífico de la región te Tohoku en Japón, seguido de un Tsunami poco después del terremoto que ocurrió en Chile. El terremoto ocurrió a las 14:46:23 hora local (05:46:23 UTC) del viernes 11 de marzo de 2011. El epicentro del terremoto se ubicó en el mar, frente a la costa de Honshu, 130 km al este de Sendai, en la prefectura de Miyagi, Japón. Tras el terremoto se generó una alerta de tsunami para la costa pacífica de Japón y otros países…"<p>

Eso era lo que habían dicho las noticias, pero lo que nadie sabía era que una nueva era se estaba aproximando, una era en que la hambruna, las muertes. Dándoles a los Youkais y demás espiritus malignos retomarían el poder. Ya nada era seguro, pero no importa ellos lo solucionarían de cualquier forma. Ya de eso habían pasado 3 años…

* * *

><p>¡Abran pasó! Gritaba alguien por el galpón, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ahora ya nada era lo mismo, siguió con sus entrenamientos espirituales y se volvieron una de las mejores sacerdotisas del país, y con los pocos conocimientos que tenía de hierbas y de los monstruos, ayudaba a las víctimas de las guerras en aquel galpón abandonado de la mano de los dioses.<p>

Se enteró que muchos de sus amigos del Sengoku seguían vivos, hasta Inuyasha, pero nunca quiso verlo. Kouga comandaba una brigada con sus manadas, protegiendo humanos en el norte; Sesshomaru tenía un grupo de monstruos (aunque con él solo era suficiente) a cargo de una misión, destruir la raíz de todas estas batallas y regresar a Japón a la era que fue hace unos años; Totosai fabricaba armas todos los días, como cuando ella era adolescente y Jinenji aún tenía su campo de hierbas medicinales. Todos los meses le hacía un pedido para los heridos en el galpón oculto de los enemigos.

¡Abran paso! ¡Heridos de guerra! Se volvía a escuchar, volteo para ver quién era y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era la reencarnación de Miroku, Mijatsu Taro, era soldado en la reserva donde ella trabajaba. A penas intercambiaban palabras, pero por su forma de ser, se nota la personalidad sabia y cándida de aquel monje. Él estaba convencido de que existían Youkais buenos y malos.

— ¿No ves imbécil que no solo hay heridos de guerra en tu camilla, sino en todo el condenado galpón?— Decía el cadete Hibiki enfrentándolo— además, son demonios ¡ya hasta crees que los vamos a salvar!

— ¡Son nuestros camaradas!

— ¿Y? Son monstruos, no merecen misericordia alguna— recriminaba con prepotencia ¿Quién se creía este tipo? ¿El emperador?

— ¿Qué has dicho?

El Soldado irritado por las palabras de Hibiki se prepara para atacarlo y enseñarle quien manda.

— ¡Basta!— el grito de Kagome se escuchó por todo el lugar. Su voz era suave y calmada pero a la ver firme e imponente.

Ambos hombres voltearon a verla y se reverenciaron en el acto, en señal de respeto. Kagome les respondió de igual forma.

—Señorita Kagome, tenemos nuevos heridos— dice el soldado— fueron envenenados

El cadete horrorizado por como ella se acercaba a las deplorables creaturas no se inmuto— Sacerdotisa ¿Acaso piensa ayudarlos? ¡Son "uno de ellos"! ¡Asquerosos, repulsivos! ¡No merecen piedad!

— ¡Silencio!— interrumpe la mujer— voy a examinarlos, te guste o no. Aquí el único que no merece piedad y debe ser considerado repulsivo es usted, Cadete. Por su falta de humanidad— reprende y continua— estos "monstruos" como usted los llama, están así por defender a su país y a la raza "limpia y superior" que usted considera pertenecer.

Kagome se acerca a la creatura, o más bien creaturas. El primer soldado, agitado y sudoroso por la fiebre, respirando con mucha dificultad. El otro reprimía sus gemidos de dolor, con sus brazos haciendo presión en su abdomen.

Aparta las manos del monstruo y logra encontrar un dardo, un dardo con veneno.

— ¡doctor! — Grita la azabache — venga rápido

A su lado se coloca un anciano de bata blanca. El doctor, de la misma saca un tubo de ensayo y unos guantes de latex, se los colocan y extrae sin problemas el dispositivo de la herida.

Aunque no era necesario saber qué tipo de veneno era, el color purpura casi negro lo confirmaba. Veneno de abejas infernales.

Se levanta— Denle agua, a los dos—ordena— regreso en seguida, voy por el antídoto.

— ¡Yo iré con usted!— se ofrece Taro

Kagome ladea la cabeza — no, quédate aquí y cuídalos— dijo mientras miraba por encima de su hombro con desconfianza al cadete.

Enciende el motor de su auto y sale disparada hacia el campo de Jinenji.

* * *

><p>No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio a alguien envenenado por una abeja del infierno, no desde Naraku. Alguien sabía de la existencia de esas creaturas entre el bando contrario y es muy poco probable que sea humano.<p>

Su auto se detuvo en una casa deshabilitada, protegida por una reja oxidada, llena de enredaderas y los muros que la rodeaban parecían más bien escombros. Perfecto, había llegado.

Se baja del vehículo y en un pilar casi destruido había una vasija en iguales condiciones, se pone de puntillas mete el brazo por la boquilla del recipiente y saca de allí un pequeño amuleto.

Eleva la vista y el ambiente se vuelve blanco y lleno de niebla, el oxígeno en la atmosfera a penas se soportaba pero ya estaba acostumbrada, para compensar el cambio de presión tomaba bocanadas pequeñas de aire y exhalaba con menos frecuencia hasta que el ambiente volviera a cambiar.

Ya no estaba en una casona sino en un campo, tal como lo recordaba. El suelo estaba arado bien cultivado, repleto de una abundante vegetación medicinal. Al final, una cabaña modesta y junto a ella un hombre de más de dos metros con piel trigueña, ojos azules como zafiros y quijada de equino.

— ¡Kagome!— gritaba Jinenji a lo lejos, el gigante comenzó a correr dando zancadas hasta ella— No esperaba verte sino hasta la semana que viene

—Jinenji, tengo que pedirte un favor— dice la chica— ¿Conoces la planta milenaria?— la expresión de Jinenji se tensó

— Kagome, lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte

— ¿Por qué?

— No tengo esa planta— se limita a decir— la milenaria crece en un solo lugar… y tú sabes donde es…

No captó el mensaje de inmediato, sino hasta que sus ojos se desorbitaron.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego!

— ¡Por favor, Kagome! Entra en razón — suplicaba el hanyou

—No voy a entrar a ese lugar, para ver el mismo espectáculo— su voz era opaca y quebradiza

Kikyou murió de anciana, como cualquier humano y cuando eso sucedió, el hanyou le pidió a su hija que lo volviera a sellar.

Después que se enteró que Inuyasha volvió a entrar en otro sello para cuidar de la nueva tumba de Kikyou, su corazón se fragmento más aún. Pero esta vez la curiosidad no sería más que ella, observarlo en la misma circunstancia en que lo conoció. El solo pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar.

—Es la única forma

¿Qué podía hacer? Si iba, tendría que toparse obligatoriamente por la cripta, pero sino iba, aquellos soldados morirán por su culpa. De la impotencia apretó su puño hasta que sus nudillos se blanquecieron.

No había más remedio.

—Iré.

Continuará…

Hola ¿cómo están?

Aquí les mando una nueva historia, con capítulos más cortos (¡advertidos ya!) pero eso no quiere decir que sea menos substanciosos, en realidad la había hecho un one-shot pero lo pensé mejor y decidí hacerla fanfic.

Oigan ¿ya vieron the holy Pearl? Es un drama chino basado en Inuyasha, pero créanme son muy pocas cosas que se asemejan y cuesta verlo un poco porque está con subtítulos en inglés pero está buena la historia, la recomiendo.

Bueno me despido

Bye


	2. La cura de todos los males

Capitulo II la cura de todos los males

Estacionó la camioneta en la cera del templo Higurashi, subió las escaleras y al pasar por el portal del templo dio un rápido vistazo al Goshimboku.

Se veía que aquel árbol no había cambiado ni una rama entre el sengoku y su época. El mismo tronco robusto con la cicatriz en el centro, donde se estaba depositado Inuyasha hace tiempo atrás. Contempló las inmensas ramas que se arqueaban sobre la copa, mientras danzaban por la fuerza del viento que soplaba desde el Este.

Se acerca más al madero y descansa su mano en su corteza, cierra sus ojos y esboza una sonrisa.

Si los árboles pudieran hablar, las historias que contarían.

Millones debieron haber sido las veces en las que Inuyasha y Kikyou se encontraron en el tiempo en que ella era todavía la guardiana de la perla de Shikon; también Inuyasha fue sellado en ese árbol los últimos 50 años hasta que ella llegó a la época de las guerras civiles por el pozo y lo liberó, allí lo conoció y en miles de ocasiones lo encontró recostado en alguno de los brazos de aquel árbol; allí lo encontró con Kikyou una vez, solo para que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos; en su época su padre se le declaró a su madre y allí ella aclaró sus dudas para darle el sí. Frente a su tronco se dio cuenta que se había enamorado del Hanyou.

Bajo su sombra conoció al amor de su vida y por eso estaba eternamente agradecida con él.

Se separa de él y grita con voz fuerte.

— ¡Dōkō! —en segundos llega un pequeño perro que rondaba por los alrededores.

Dōkō era un perro lazarillo que le perteneció a uno de los soldados de Kouga cuando cayó en la desgracia de la ceguera, morir él comandante se lo obsequió y ella encantada lo acogió en su casa. Al principio hubo problemas con Buyo pero después se hicieron amigos el gato regordete y el canino.

Era melenudo con pelaje grisáceo y blanco, de ojos pequeños y ladridos cortos con tonos bajos. Su nariz era grande pero muy sensible. Tenía las orejas dobladas y un poco dañadas, producto de un accidente en un campo minado.

A causa de eso perdió su agudeza auditiva.

Podía escuchar, pero solo unos pocos metros. Aunque eso no importaba, era el perro más dulce y juguetón del mundo y le ayudaba mucho en la casa.

Con su arco en mano y su valor sale de la a la calle con su perro ― Vamos Dōkō, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El perro comenzó a gruñir más de la cuenta y su tamaño aumentó de manera descomunal. Era un mononoke, como Kirara. Se montó en su lomo y se elevaron por los cielos en dirección al centro de acopio.

* * *

><p>Ya en el galpón observó las camillas llenas de heridos y enfermos. Parecía que había nuevos y entre ellos había más Youkais, por al menos cete Hibiki estaba ayudando para esta ocasión.<p>

—Señorita Kagome— dice el soldado Taro que llegó a su encuentro— ¿Pudo conseguir el antídoto?

Kagome niega con la cabeza algo deprimida— Aún no, voy a hablar con el Doctor para ver el pronóstico de sus camaradas— hace una pausa y luego agrega— ¿cómo se ha comportado el cadete?

—Como verá— señala con el pulgar a su espalda con una sonrisa burlona— allí tiene el "Señor de Elite" cuidando de los nuevos Youkais envenenados

— ¿Hay más?— se exalta con preocupación, esto se está convirtiendo en un problema

—7 u 8 nuevos, más o menos— responde Taro— Hay uno que no se sabe qué tipo de veneno tiene pero parece estar respondiendo a las hierbas que trajo esta semana.

—Entiendo… bueno me voy.

El Doctor le mostró los informes de los dos primeros soldados que llegaron en la mañana y la de los nuevos que llegaron en la tarde, con los signos, síntomas y las respuestas a los tratamientos. Aún tenía tiempo, les quedaba una semana de vida, por lo que podría salir en la mañana y volver en la noche con las yerbas.

Cuando salió del galpón estaba a punto de caer el sol, suficiente tiempo como para cazar una presa y llevarla a casa para cenar.

Se montó de nuevo en Dōkō y partió hacia el bosque que estaba por su casa.

* * *

><p>Con el desastre natural que hubo en Japón, las calles se volvieron poco transitables, solo pocas personas podían movilizarse por las carreteras casi inútiles por la vegetación que lo rodeaba. Algunas personas hicieron movimiento de asfalto y tierra donde no hubiera tuberías de aguas negras y crearon pozos para siembras de arroz y otros de algunas hortalizas de poco tiempo de cultivo.<p>

El bosque que rodeaba el recinto sagrado de su familia se amplió y se llenó de una amplia fauna.

En esos tres años muchas cosas cambiaron en su época.

También cambiaron muchas cosas en ella, sus cabellos ahora eran muy cortos, sus facciones eran más maduras y era más delgada que en su adolescencia. Pero también era más ágil para esquivar ataques y hábil con el arco.

Se adentraron en el bosque y con pasos sigilosos se pusieron a buscar algo que comer.

Mientras ella estaba vigilante entre la flora, su lanudo amigo ponía a trabajar su sentido del olfato. Lo que pudieran conseguir sería suficiente.

Un jabalí o un cervatillo servirían como para una semana, pero si encontraban unos pichones también bastarían para esa noche.

El perro se acercó sin hacer el menor ruido posible a su dueña y le indicó el lugar de la presa.

El bosque estaba oscureciendo pero aún era visible, en medio del silencio pudo ver unos ojos azul brillante, perfecto. Con delicadeza tensa su arco apuntando en dirección al animal, libera la flecha y en cuanto se escucha el sonido del proyectil atravesar la carne envía a Dōkō a buscar el animal.

Era un cervatillo, era su día de suerte.

La azabache se montó en su lomo y partieron juntos hasta el templo.

* * *

><p>Todos los días era lo mismo: Su hermano le regañaba por querer salir, no le hacía caso y partía a auxiliar a las personas en los refugios y demás centros de acopio para defenderlos y curar sus heridas; luego cazaba y llegaba exhausta al templo, lo suficiente como para crear un campo de energía anti monstruos.<p>

Ya en la noche comían en silencio, sentía la tensión de sus familiares: Souta triste y lleno de impotencia por no ser más fuerte para ayudarle en su labor; su mamá preocupada por la incertidumbre de lo que les depararía la vida a partir de ahora y sin las posibilidades económicas para escapar de aquel infierno en el que se encontraban y su abuelo decidido como siempre a encontrar de entre sus artefactos inútiles una solución para salvar al país de la miseria.

Se hartó de la misma monotonía, siempre encontró la alegría entre sus viajes con sus amigos y no iba a permitir que sus familiares se amargaran por esto, por lo que se levantó de su puesto y lanza hacia el patio un pedazo de animal disecado, de los que el abuelo siempre le da ― ¡Vamos Dōkō, ve por él! ― el perro obedeció y se da cuenta como el pequeño animal se movía de un lado a otro para recoger aquel objeto.

Ante este hecho, todos estallaron a carcajadas por la cara de tragedia del abuelo, relajando a todos los habitantes de aquella casona. Se fue a bañar y luego a dormir, ya mañana las cosas cambiarían un poco aunque tuviera que volver a ver a su amado sellado de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol tocaron sus ojos por la ventana y estos se arrugaron para protegerse. Su reloj marcaba la 06:00 am, ya era hora de partir.<p>

A los pocos minutos ya estaba lista con unos pantalones largos color verde beige, con una camisa de cuadros gris y verde, una chaqueta grande y unas botas de montaña marrones oscuras.

Tomó su arco y flechas y se montó una vez más en Dōkō para ir en vuelo al valle Nishizawa.

Era simplemente hermoso, los arboles cubriendo todo sendero y cerca un río que no terminaba precisamente en Tokyo. El silencio era muy común y el cantar del agua contra las rocas también, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

No vino a disfrutar sino a salvar a los soldados.

Caminaba con Dōkō a su lado, como protector y camarada. Por el sendero daba pasos pesados y grandes por el suelo, pedregoso y húmedo del valle; mientras caminaba respiraba despacio y con calma, para no cansarse rápido. A veces, se detenía en un riachuelo y llenaba su cantimplora de agua, daba un sorbo directo de la corriente y continuaba el camino.

Al final del camino había un templo, el templo jidai-ju (en honor al árbol del tiempo que mantenía encerrado a Inuyasha), y al traspasar el portal se encontraba de inmediato el árbol con el hanyou nuevamente sellado.

Estaba tal cual, como la última vez que lo vio hace 5 años. Vestido con el aori que le obsequió su madre y su Hakama rojo, pero a diferencia de la vez que lo conoció, está ocasión llevaba el rosario de kotodama.

Su cara era serena y llena de paz, igual que la primera vez que lo conoció hace 6 años. En su pecho estaba clavada la flecha directamente en el corazón. Volverlo a encontrar en aquellas circunstancias era demasiado doloroso por lo que cerró los ojos y dio la vuelta y se agachó hasta su perro.

— Quédate aquí— le ordenó Kagome a Dōkō, el perro inseguro se mostró reacio ladrándole— no te preocupes, estaré bien— acaricia el lomo del mononoke y camina sola hacia el acantilado.

* * *

><p>En la cima del acantilado se agacha hacia su morral y de entre sus cosas saca una cuerda y un arnés, hace un nudo, bulín simple y con la soga rodea la roca más grande y resistente del lugar. Se coloca en posición en el borde y comienza a bajar con cautela, dando saltos pequeños en el muro de piedra.<p>

Mientras más bajaba, sus brazos se tensaban más del miedo a caerse, por lo que se relajó y redujo la fuerza de agarre de la cuerda por el riesgo que estaba corriendo. Cuando llegó a una altura prudente comenzó a divisar el muro en busca del algún indicio sobre aquella planta de flores pequeña y violácea con hojas grandes, pero nada, solo rocas.

Continuó bajando hasta que se escuchó un estruendo que produjo un pequeño sismo en el aquel lugar. La sacudida intentó hacerla caer pero esta se mantuvo firme entre el muro y la cuerda.

Suelta un suspiro intentando aminorar sus nervios cuando detuvo la mirada en una pequeña pendiente.

Allí estaba.

Un arbusto completo, a tan solo dos metros de ella.

Si tan solo pudiera acercarse un poco, tendría suficiente como para 15 youkais y por más de 3 meses.

Elevó la mirada a la cuerda y luego la dirigió hacia abajo y a ambos lados, solo para calcular la distancia. Coloca las suelas de sus botas en la superficie rocosa y comienza a caminar a su derecha y se suelta, balanceándose en el aire un poco; volvió a hacer los mismo, empleando más impulso hasta alcanzar una distancia bastante prolongada.

Pero no era suficiente, aún no llegaba a la siguiente pendiente donde estaba el arbusto.

—Solo un poco más— se animaba así misma

Al llegar de nuevo al muro corrió hasta alcanzar un buen impulso hasta balancearse por los cielos.

Creía morir cuando no encontraba ningún apoyo para sostenerse pero al tocar nuevamente la pendiente, donde estaba el arbusto una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Arrancó de raíz la planta y con cuidado volvió hasta donde estaba ubicada antes para subir.

— ¡Un momento!— Grita una voz desde el fondo del acantilado, la azabache voltea inmediatamente hasta encontrar su mirada con la de un ogro.

Un ogro horripilantemente grande y rojo, con cabellos blanquecinos y largos.

Coloca la planta entre sus ropas—Era demasiada felicidad junta— se lamentaba entre dientes

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Crees que vivirás para contarlo, frágil humana? ¡Te comeremos viva!— un momento ¿Por qué dijo "comeremos"? pensaba en sus adentros

Al instante, el ogro muestra sus otras cabezas. Por instinto de defensa propia, busca en su espalda el carcaj con el arco pero se le olvido en la cima del acantilado.

Con sus manos sostenidas en el peñasco creo un campo de fuerza que por unos momentos repelió al Youkai, pero este volvió tomándola desprevenida, rompiendo la barrera.

Ahora si estaba asustada.

Más que asustada, aterrada.

Su poder espiritual no sería suficiente, necesitaba su arco y sus flechas ¡Qué tonta!

Ve como el ogro de cabezas aproxima una de sus garras hasta la cuerda de su arnés y lo corta. Ya estaba suspendida en los aires, cayendo por el abismo sin darle la oportunidad al monstruo de tomarla y comérsela.

Gritaba ante la caída pero era inútil, Dōkō tenía un excelente olfato pero su oído era un total desastre y se quedó en el árbol sagrado donde estaba Inuyasha. Ya nada la salvaría… en estos momentos era cuando anhelaba volver a ver a su amado de ojos dorados…

En la caída recordó a su familia y los momentos que pasó con ella. A su mamá y sus atenciones constantes en todo momento de su vida, Souta siempre preocupado por ayudarla cuando estaba en dificultades entre sus estudios y sus responsabilidades en el Sengoku y su abuelo con sus ocurrencias ¡Cómo los extrañaría!

Se lamentaba porque las noches que llorarían por ella y lo que les depararía a ellos de ahora en adelante.

Recordó cada uno de los momentos de su vida, desde su infancia y hasta los momentos que pasó en todo ese año en la época antigua.

Recordó también a los militares que necesitaban de las plantas medicinales.

"Perdónenme, muchachos" se decía así misma porque no podría ayudar a los soldados. Después cerró los ojos y esperó una muerte asegurada.

Creyó sentir unos brazos la sostenían y que la llevaban por los cielos, pero sabía que era mentira, estaba muerta y todo ya estaba perdido.

Escuchó murmullos, pisadas y las gotas de agua como si cayeran de unas estalactitas. Sabía que eran juegos de su mente, dentro de poco estaría en el otro mundo.

Creyó escuchar una voz diciendo despierta, pero no le hizo caso. La misma voz le insistía pronunciando su nombre pero ¿Con que propósito? Ya estaba muerta, ya no había nada que hacer.

Soñó que estaba en la época antigua con sus amigos, junto a Inuyasha, viviendo en total armonía. Sin ninguna perla de las desgracias, sin Kikyou que los separara.

En total paz.

Una vez más rogó esa voz, suplicándole despertar. Era un hombre, luego sus suplicas se hacían más distinguibles, era idéntica a la de…. Inuyasha….

Se levantó de golpe pero ante el mareo se inclinó sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos para aguantar la presión que parecía destrozarle el cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo una persona la sostuvo para evitar que se cayese.

—déjame ayudarte

No pudo evitar elevar la mirada y encontrar sus pupilas con las de aquel hombre.

Eran sus orbes doradas.

Era él, era Inuyasha.

—Estás vivo…— musita asombrada

Continuará…

Hola ¿cómo están?

Muajajajajajajajaja aquí les envió un capítulo nuevo y lleno de mucha maldad y creado especialmente para que la gente quede totalmente picada, pero no se preocupen que dentro de poco actualizaré.

Aquí les dejo un pequeño glosario

Bueno, eso es todo.

Bye.

Valle Nishizawa: Considerada uno de los más bellos valles de Japón, se encuentra en la prefectura de Yamanashi y forma parte del Parque Nacional Chichibu Tama-kai que abarca más de 1250 km² entre las prefecturas de Yamanashi, Saitama, Nagano y Tokio.

Bulín simple: tipo de nudo para escalar

Dōkō: Significa pupila del ojo.


	3. una cita no tan a ciegas

Capitulo III: Una cita no tan a ciegas.

Nunca pensó volver a encontrarse con Kagome después de tantos siglos sin verla. Con la muerte de Kikyou y de su hija, se juró no volverse a enamorar. Por Kagome sentía algo fuerte, pero no era amor, era un afecto fraternal muy grande pero nada más.

Vivía en aquella cueva desde hace 500 años, no era muy acogedora pero a medida que habían pasado los siglos la fue acondicionando según la época.

Era todo tradicional, lleno de pisos de tatami y paredes de papel corredizas. Tenía un librero enorme en la sala, con libros de todo tipo: historia, música, cultura, medicina, enciclopedias y diccionarios; a los laterales había una pequeña cocina moderna con cocina a leña (por supuesto era casi imposible conseguir un sistema de cañerías de gas, dado a eso optó por lo más práctico); un baño con un sistema de agua (por el agua que provenía de las estalactitas, consiguió hacer una forma de servir aquellas aguas que paraban hasta el río y unas tuberías para su disposición) una sala tradicional con puertas corredizas y, por supuesto, su habitación.

De entre sus cosas cogió algo que dejó la azabache cuando partió desesperada.

Un pañuelo, igual a los que llevaba ella consigo cuando era una niña.

Seguía bastante cambiada. Se veía que se había fortalecido espiritualmente ¿seguirá viviendo con su familia? ¿Qué habrá estudiado?

Kagome le contó que fue por unas hierbas.

Las mismas hierbas por las que iba Jinenji a cada rato para llevarlas al pelotón de Shippou.

Entonces ¿Por qué habrás acudido a aquel acantilado sola? A menos que…

¡Bastardos! ¡Todo era obra de sus disque amigos!

— ¡El pájaro está en la jaula!— gritaban en la entrada de la cueva.

Inuyasha se voltea— ¿Cuándo saldrá?

— Al amanecer o al anoche-¡Cer! — Se queja Shippou por el golpe que recibió del ojidorado

— ¡Esta contraseña es estúpida!— se queja Inuyasha cruzado de brazos

— ¿Por qué me golpeas, Inuyasha?

—Se puede saber ¿por qué demonios no fue Jinenji por las hierbas en vez de Kagome?

—Él no podía—mintió el hombre pelirrojo— y dime ¿Cómo te fue con Kagome?

* * *

><p>"<em>Se encontraba en camino hacia su cueva, ya pronto se haría de noche y luna nueva estaba por llegar y, eso significaba una sola cosa.<em>

_Los odiosos de Ganko, Oroka y Guro, el ogro de tres cabezas que tenía por vecino lo molestaría toda la noche. Era un poco irónico, dado a que siempre tuvo ese tipo de enemigos desde niño y siempre se lo querían comer, pero al encontrarse los dos solos en aquel acantilado, prefirieron llevarse bien y tan mal no les fue. Ahuyentaban a los turistas por allí, se repartían la comida de lo que hubieran cazado, excepto humanos el cual le advirtió al ogro que si volvía a hacerlo era capaz de matarlo. _

_Y por supuesto que cumpliría su amenaza._

_A punto de llegar logra escuchar un grito._

_Era una mujer la que estaba cayendo a unos 20 metros de él._

_Dio un salto rápido, por suerte todavía no había oscurecido y logró cogerla en sus brazos antes de que se partiera la cabeza contra el suelo._

_Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabello cubría el resto de su rostro, ya al amanecer la llevaría hasta el templo y le advertiría los peligros del acantilado (y por peligros, se refiere al oni)._

_La __dejó recostada en el futón de su habitación y __se fue de la cueva._

_En medio de la nada, comenzó a gritar._

— _¡Oigan trío de inútiles!— dice tronando sus nudillos— ¡Venga para acá, cobardes!_

_El oni llega de un salto hasta el hanyou— ¿qué quieres, Inu-tonto?— preguntan los tres al mismo tiempo_

— _¿Qué les dije de atacar humanos?— demandaba el hanyou molesto_

— _¡Era solo una pequeña broma!_

— _¿qué broma? ¡La humana se desmayó!_

—_Así que la tienes en tu cueva— dice Ganko relamiéndose la boca__— Por favor, se ve muy suculenta ¡Déjame probarla!—suplicaba la cabeza— te prometo que no vuelvo a cazar humanos, si me dejas esta presa_

—_Olvídalo— se gira sobre sus talones y se despide del Oni._

_Energúmeno el Ogro de tres cabezas, se preparó para atacar. Sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha perdería sus poderes el día de hoy, así que sería otra presa fácil. El gigante ogro comenzó a correr a zancadas tras el hanyou mientras preparaba su grito de guerra "¡Estúpido hanyou, te devoraremos vivo! _

_Pero antes de llegar a él, Inuyasha esquiva con suma facilidad el ataque directo de la creatura, provocando que este se tropezara su una piedra y cayera al suelo totalmente inconsciente._

_Esto ya era aburrido._

_Siempre era lo mismo._

_Lo retaba a pelear, pero antes de hacer algún movimiento el mismo se caía y quedaba derrotado. Definitivamente el nombre que tenía cada una de las cabezas les quedaba como anillo al dedo._

_Iba a entrar en la cueva cuando sus cabellos comenzaron a cambiar de color plateado a negro, observó sus garras y estas bajaron hasta quedar tan cortas como la de los humanos, no necesitaba revisar sus orejas pues ya sabía dónde estaban ubicadas, al mismo nivel de sus ojos. _

_Antes pensaba que aquel estado era innombrable, que cuando era humano era vulnerable y que debía ocultarse del mundo; cuando llegó Kagome dejó de pensar en esas cosas absurdas, hasta lo vio como una ventaja por algunos años. Pero ahora le agradaba las noches de luna nueva, hasta a Kikyou y a Kaede le encantaban esas noches._

_Kikyou… ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Sus regaños amables y sus sonrisas cálidas, cuando peleaba ella siempre tenía razón y odiaba eso. Cuando estaban solos, siempre pudieron ser abiertos y siempre confiaban entre sí. _

_De su bolsillo izquierdo saca un listón largo y blanco. Lo aspiró por unos segundos para impregnarse de su aroma, pero era absurdo hacer eso en luna nueva. No podría tener esa sensibilidad olfatoria como humano que como hanyou._

_Contempló a la joven un poco en medio de la oscuridad. __No era nada fea la chica. Su piel era muy suave y blanquecina; era de cabellos más o cortos y negros azabache con reflejos azules, iguales a los de…Kagome ¡Feh! ¡Qué estupideces está pensando! Kagome se enteró de la mentira que había montado para proteger la tumba de Kikyou, no había forma de saber que estaba vivo, además, Kagome no tenía los cabellos cortos._

_Se acercó un poco y con su mano comparó su temperatura con la de él. Tenía fiebre, sería mejor bajársela antes de que amaneciera._

_Buscó en la cocina unos trapos y los remojó en agua fresca para colocarlos en la frente, hubo ocasiones en las que la chica se retorcía mientras sudaba y deliraba._

"_Perdóneme, Abuelo, mamá"_

"_Perdónenme chicos"_

_No paraba de pedir perdón en toda la noche, salió unos segundos a afuera para dejarse tocar por la luz del sol. Ya podía sentir crecer de manera descomunal sus garras y como sus cabellos y orejas cambiaban y, por su puesto, su olfato._

_Era el aroma de Kagome y el olor provenía de su habitación._

_No puede ser, esa mujer no podía ser Kagome, Kagome estaba en el templo de su familia y no sabía que estaba vivo._

_Entró a la habitación y la volvió a observar. Había cambiado bastante en ese tiempo,__ se había cortado el cabello, sus facciones habían madurado._

_Volvió a ver temperatura y seguía con fiebre, lo que lo estaba preocupando más ¿Por qué estaba con fiebre si estaba perfecta? No se había herido ni nada ¿Acaso eran aquellos sueños los que la atormentaban?_

_A los dos días ya estaba cansado y resignado, Kagome no despertaba. Había ocasiones que le rogaba que despertara pero no reaccionaba._

_¿Acaso se estaba dejando morir? De la impotencia golpea el muro con fuerza._

_Se vuelve a acercar a la azabache y le acaricia el rostro._

—_Despierta… Kagome…. Por favor…— rogaba por última vez._

_La sacerdotisa abre los ojos de pronto y se levanta de golpe y en un intento por caerse el ojidorado la ataja afortunadamente._

—_Déjame ayudarte._

—_Estás vivo…_

— _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Kagome?— Regaña el ojidorado con el ceño fruncido_

—_Yo… solo estaba…_

— _¿cómo me encontraste? _

— _¿De qué hablas? Yo no sabía…_

—_Seguro Shippou te dijo_

_La cara de la sacerdotisa se hacía más estupefacta que nunca… es decir que nunca estuvo muerto… todo fue un engaño…_

— _¿Por qué me buscaste?— vuelve a preguntar el hanyou_

— _¡Abajo!— ordena la azabache provocando la caída del hanyou — ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Te creíamos todos muertos y estabas oculto!_

—_Entonces si viniste por mí_

— _¡No te creas el ombligo del mundo, Inuyasha!— grita la sacerdotisa ofendida_

—_Solo Jinenji y Shippou saben dónde vivo— dice— y sé que te frecuentas con él, sino ¿cómo sabrías que mi casa en una cueva, al final del acantilado?_

"_Mataré a Jinenji por esto" —Vine por esto— sacó las flores de su mochila— Cuando me enteré que habías vuelto a ser sellado, me negué a verte otra vez en ese estado— confianza y continua— ¡Y si hubiera sabido que era un engaño, menos hubiera venido!_

_Intentó volver a incorporarse pero perdió el equilibrio, al mismo tiempo Inuyasha vuelve a sostenerla— ¿Estás loca? Llevo 3 días cuidando de ti._

— _¿Qué? — Alzó tanto la voz que pensó que se quedaría muda— ¡Llévame arriba! ¡YA! — demanda la azabache_

— _¿Para qué te mates? _

—_Por favor, Inuyasha— suplicaba— sino, mucha gente morirá_

_El ojidorado no teniendo más remedio, soltó un pesado suspiro y la llevó en su espalda hasta la cima del acantilado._

—_Mi perro está en árbol sagrado— dice Kagome en su espalda— déjame cerca de él, por favor._

_Inuyasha se puso en posición y comenzó a correr y a saltar por el sendero._

—_Inuyasha— lanza de pronto_

— _Dime_

— _¿cómo es que estas al mismo tiempo sellado en el árbol sagrado?_

—_Eso fue obra de Kaede, mi hija— comienza a relatar Inuyasha, el semblante de la azabache se decae cuando dijo la palabra "hija" — pensó que los monstruos se aprovecharían de esa situación para ultrajar la tumba de Kikyou y no permitirían que volvieran a hacer lo que quieran con sus restos, no otra vez. Por eso…. _

—_Creó una ilusión mientras tú te escondes para proteger su tumba— completó la sacerdotisa_

— _Exacto_

_Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban detrás del árbol sagrado._

—_Gracias_

—_Kagome, no vuelvas nunca más a este lugar— advirtió el ojidorado— este recinto no es un lugar seguro, y puede ser que no tengas tanta suerte como ahora_

_Después de eso, se fue"_

* * *

><p>—Jinenji si podía ir a buscar esas hierbas, todo esto lo planearon ustedes— El kitsune se queda callado con el semblante sospechoso— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ustedes quieren juntarme con Kagome!<p>

—Sí, tu ganas queríamos pero ya no va a servir— se lamente Jinenji, luego saca de su mochila un bulto— toma, esto servirá para sanar las heridas de las víctimas de esta zona.

— Gracias— Inuyasha toma la bolsa y la lleva a la cocina. Sino mal recordaba Shippou dijo que ya no va servir el plan que ellos diseñaron ¿por qué será? No es que quisiera estar junto a Kagome, simple curiosidad— déjame adivinar, desistieron porque sabían que yo no iba a querer ¿cierto?

—No, más bien fue por la Señorita Kagome

— ¿Ella no quería tampoco?— por un momento la idea de que Kagome no quisiera estar con él le desagradó

—Empezó a salir con alguien— ok, por alguna razón eso no le gustaba para nada

— ¿Lo conocemos?

— Lo conociste, Ryu Matsumoto, la reencarnación de Renkotsu

— ¡Qué!— El grito de furia de Inuyasha casi provoca que las estalactitas cayeran al suelo— ¿Qué le pasa a Kagome? ¿Está loca?

—No, enamorada

Ahora sí, si su vena no iba a estallar cuando supo con quién salía, lo haría en cuanto se enterara que estaba enamorada. Kagome no podía enamorarse de Renkotsu ¡El casi la mató en el pasado! ¡No podía enamorarse de él!

— ¿Y no han hecho nada para evitarlo?

—Queríamos hacerlo… pero se ve tan feliz— decía Shippoui con una supuesta cara de alegría. En realidad Kagome está probando, no está enamoradísima pero si ilusionada con olvidar a Inuyasha y al ver la cara de León enjaulado del Hanyou, todo apuntaba que ella no le era indiferente del todo.

El ojidorado salió disparado de la cueva, luego volvió por un amuleto y volvió a salir. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó en el rostro del kitsune, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Sabía muy bien que Inuyasha amaba a la sacerdotisa Kikyou y nunca dejaría de hacerlo, pero ella estaba muerta y Kagome no. Inuyasha también sentía algo especial por Kagome, solo que no lo admite. Había casos en los que la gente necesitaba un tercero para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y su bruto amigo, era uno de ellos.

* * *

><p>Se miraba una vez más al espejo, observando con detalle cada parte de su rostro bien arreglado. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en su cara ¿hace cuánto que no sonreía de esa forma? Parecía una colegiala esperando a su novio.<p>

El día que lo conoció todo se volvió de cabeza.

"—_Me sé cuidar sola_

—_Sí, se nota— dice Inuyasha con sarcasmo_

— _¡__Dōkō!— el mononoke llega a los segundos y se transforma de inmediato, Kagome se voltea y comprueba que Inuyasha se ha ido…_

_Así que tuvo una hija con Kikyou, fruto de su gran amor. Que patética era, ella estaba muerta, el seguía amándola y ella seguía muriéndose de amor por él. El continúo con su vida y ella seguía estancada en aquella historia. _

_Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo después de tanto tiempo, es más, es lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Tal vez no sería con el primer hombre que se le cruzara pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, procuraría enamorarse de aquel hombre que le proponga algo formal y quizás – con algo de suerte- llegue a enamorarse en serio._

_Volando llegó en muy poco tiempo al galpón, le costó mantenerse en pie pero más importante era llevarles las plantas a los soldados. _

_Del portón salió corriendo Taro a recibirla junto a otro sujeto. Nunca lo había visto pero en cuanto lo detalló quedó prendada en su mirada, grisacea y facciones duras, su nariz aguileña y labios finos, no tenía cabello pero no importaba. Era realmente atractivo._

—_tengan, perdonen la tardanza_

— _¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita Kagome?— pregunta Taro preocupado_

—_Sí, no se preocupe_

— _¿Segura? — insiste el joven _

—_Disculpe, nunca lo había visto_

—_Mi nombre es Ryu — inclina sus labios para besar los nudillos cual caballero del siglo XIX, provocando un tremendo sonrojo en la joven_

_Tal vez comenzó demasiado rápido…"_

Desde que conoció a Ryu, volvió a sentir en su corazón la ilusión de sentirse amada e importante para alguien. Siempre la acompañaba a cazar, cenaba con su familia y a veces salían a las zonas que aún pueden ser habitadas por humanos como el lago o algún parque.

Hoy se verían en la casa, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle ¿Y Si iba a declarársele? ¿Y si le propondría vivir con él? No, tal vez era muy pronto pero a lo mejor sí.

¡Ya quería que llegara!

En el pasillo se escucha el resonar de su puerta.

— ¡adelante! — dice la azabache mientras se peinaba

Souta entra a la habitación — hermana, vino Shippou con alguien más

mmm….. Qué raro, por lo general Shippou venía solo ¿quién será?

—dile que ahora bajo

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó tranquila por las escaleras hasta el recibidor.

Allí estaba su amigo pelirrojo, no ocultaba su identidad pues no había nada que ocultar en aquella época. A su lado estaba un hombre totalmente desconocido para ella.

Sin embargo, la mirada de él era penetrante y parecía no apartarse de su propia mirada. Un negro profundo era el iris de él, como para caerse en un precipicio y no querer jamás salir de esa oscuridad, cabellos cortos al ras un tanto canosos pero eso lo hacía ver más atractivo y quijada dura con una sonrisa para morirse. La sonrisa de él completa pero parecía ocultar algo. Se veía fuerte y gallardo con su uniforme militar.

Las que decían que era atractivo ver a un hombre de uniforme, pues tenían toda la razón.

—Hola Kagome— dice Shippou — te presento a uno de nuestros soldados en el frente de Akihabara, Taiyô Kiniro

— ¿Kiniro?— pregunta confusa— es un nombre raro para una persona

El hombre iba a hablar pero Shippou le tapó la boca—es que su familia es algo excéntrica — dice el kitsune nervioso— venía a avisarte que dentro de una semana tendremos una reunión para descubrir al enemigo.

—Shippou, todos saben que el enemigo es el Emperador

—Te equivocas— dice el pelirrojo— Se dice que existe algo o alguien quien está asesorando, o más bien manipulando al emperador, por eso nos reuniremos.

—Entiendo— Kagome le da un sorbo a su té con los ojos cerrados, respirando la tranquilidad que existía en la habitación.

Durante toda la conversación Kiniro no pronunció una sola palabra, solo la miraba con sus ojos color petróleo. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente con cierta intensidad, como si le dijera que nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasase, como si le prometiera que la resguardaría en sus brazos para siempre.

Tal vez debería dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías y enfocarse en Ryu, que vendría en cualquier momento.

La azabache se levanta y toma las tazas de su amigo y el nuevo integrante—Shippou, gracias por venir pero…— no sabía que decir y le daba vergüenza pedirle a Kiniro que se fuera, pero sino no podría arreglarse para Ryu.

—Sí, ya entendimos— dice el kitsune levantándose al mismo tiempo que aquel hombre.

Los tres estaban en la puerta principal para despedirse.

Shippou se despide de ella con un abrazo fraternal, pero Kiniro se despide con un apretón de manos con ella.

Su mano era firme y su calor le era conocido, como si su piel lo hubiera memorizado tiempo atrás. Su presencia la hacía perder el aliento, apenas podía controlar los latidos de su corazón.

—Fue un placer— logra apenas pronunciar Kagome en letargo.

—Igual— responde con una sonrisa. Por fin escuchaba su voz, grave y profunda; si su mirada la dejaba mirándolo como una boba, su voz que retumbaba en sus odios la convertía en una estúpida por completo.

No sabía que tenía ese hombre, pero estaba segura que no quería descubrirlo. Algo le decía que si descubría al hombre tras la fachada, no saldría nunca de él.

Continuará…

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Aquí les mando el tercero con la pista más obvia del planeta!

Bueno veremos que sucede de aquí en adelante.

Bye

Glosario

Los nombre las cabezas eran abreviaturas de las palabras

Gankona: terco

Orokamono: necio

Gurosu: Bruto

Kin iro: color oro


	4. un plan que no puede fallar

Capitulo IV: Un plan que no puede Fallar

Partió esa misma mañana para el cuartel no 417, cerca del galpón donde trabajaba diariamente. A pesar de ser las 6:15 de la mañana aún podían observarse algunas estrellas y la luna todavía podía reconocerse en el firmamento vespertino.

"_Cerró la puerta casi de golpe con la partida de Shippou y de su amigo Kiniro. _

_Por unos momentos observó la mano que estrechó contra la de él al despedirse, aún recordaba su calor y el tacto de sus dedos a pesar de que se habían ido hace unos minutos, todavía se encontraba nerviosa por las reacción que causó aquel hombre en ella, incluso, aún creía que la presencia de su mano se encontraba junto a la de ella. _

_Aproxima su mano derecha y la estruja contra su pecho con devoción y cerró unos momentos sus ojos sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor. Si fue así solo con un apretón ¿qué pasaría si conociera a fondo a aquel soldado?_

_El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos, se dio media vuelta y salió de prisa a abrirle a Ryu._

_Debería de dejar en tantas tonterías, su novio era Ryu y punto._

_El ojigris estaba tras la puerta con el semblante sereno, se acercó hacia ella y la aproximó hasta él para darle un beso en los labios. Ella gustosa le correspondió mientras rodeaba el cuello de Ryu para concentrarse en los labios delgados de él._

— _¿Cómo estás?— pregunta entre besos_

—_Perfecta ¿y tú?_

—_Ahora sí— se separa de ella para unir sus manos con las de ella. _

_Su cuerpo se notaba tenso y la estrechaba más de la cuenta ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Sin decirle alguna palabra se la llevó a fuera y caminaron por el santuario hasta el árbol sagrado. Durante el trayecto su semblante no cambiaba, se veía melancólico pero a la vez sereno, con una sonrisa fresca, como si advirtiera un mal augurio. Se sentó en el banco y al mismo tiempo la invitó a sentarse._

— _¿Te pasa algo? Te noto preocupado— consulta Kagome inquieta_

—_Kagome….tengo algo que decirte…— se queda callado unos segundos, luego suelta un suspiro y continua— me trasladaron para Hokkaido por 2 meses_

— _¿Qué?— pregunta atónita— ¿Por qué?_

— _Necesitan refuerzos por allá y nos pidieron a un grupo ir de incógnito para cuidar sus espaldas_

— _¿Y nosotros?_

— _Te escribiré a diario, no preocupes, no pretendo olvidarme de ti— le asegura juntando sus manos— espérame, por favor."_

Mantenía la vista fija en la carretera que se mostraba tras el parabrisas. Como el camino estaba despejado.

No quería pensar en Inuyasha, ni en Kiniro y menos en la partida de Ryu. Quería olvidarlo todo, sentir el viento en su cara y la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Solo quería sentir y no pensar en nada, si pensaba solo sufriría, sino piensa sería libre de toda atadura.

El destino le dio las armas para conducir a gran rapidez, mientras que en el velocímetro marcaba los 140 Km/h, ella pisaba el acelerador aún más y al mismo tiempo movía acompasadamente la palanca de las velocidades y el embrague, luego de eso fue cuando sintió la aceleración correr por su sangre.

Cuando llegó al cuartel redujo la velocidad hasta llegar al complejo. Condujo por la pista hasta los portones principales junto a unas garitas con dos militares (uno alto y rubio, el otro muy gordo), haciendo guardia, mostró su carnet y ellos le concedieron el paso, menos mal que era alguien importante en aquel lugar.

Tenía la apariencia de un hangar de aviones pero no todos los galpones contenían los jets de ataque; estaba muy despejado y a pesar de ser un lugar muy amplio estaba repleto de soldados marchando en fila con sus trajes camuflajeados. De entre los jeeps que pasaban de un lado al otro saluda un hombre con boina y una sonrisa, su sonrisa, era Ryu bajándose de sopetón del camión para correr con una mochila a cuestas.

Ella se baja de su vehículo y lo imita sin importarle su vestido amarillo claro, estaba emocionada, anhelaba verlo y besarlo. Aunque sea la última vez o tal vez no lo sea, aunque se le quite la careta de la fría y justa Sacerdotisa frente a los militares, solo quería estar a su lado antes de que partiera Hokkaido, pensando que tal vez nunca más lo vuelva a ver, esto causó más desespero y tristeza en ella por lo que corrió con más fuerza hacia él.

Justo antes de encontrarse ella está a punto de tropezar pero este la ataja en el último segundo. Se miraron a los ojos con melancolía, solo para unir sus bocas con frenesí.

—Tengo que partir— dice Ryu con la frente unida a la a azabache para volver a besarla

—No quiero, por favor, quédate conmigo— le suplicaba sollozante

—Sabes que no puedo… por favor, espérame— le da un último beso y sale corriendo hasta el jeep que los llevaría.

El hombre corría con fuerza a su nuevo destino, agitando sus manos a modo de despedida mientras le gritaba con fuerza las palabras "espérame" una y otra vez. Kagome por su parte lo veía con ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que el viento hacia volar sus cabellos y la tela del vestido que más le gustaba a Ryu. Quería no le olvidara, quería que la viera como la vez que se le declaró en el parque abandonado.

"_¡Qué desastre! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle esperar tanto tiempo? _

_Se habían puesto de acuerdo en llegar al parque que quedaba cerca del bosque de su casa, se suponía que tenían una cita pero se había atrasado mucho ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_De repente el ronronear de un motor captó su atención, se volteó y comprobó sus sospechas. Era la camioneta de Ryu, caminando cerca de su perro. Él no le tenía mucho afecto a los demonios pero le respetaba cuando traía a __Dōkō y eso ella lo apreciaba bastante. Su dicho era "Respeto más no comparto" y "vivo y dejo vivir"._

_Se acercó totalmente predispuesta a formar un pleito con él por su retraso pero antes de que formara una sola palabra de riña, él ya se había acercado y unió sus labios con los de ella._

—_Te amo— dice por fin Ryu mirándola a los ojos. _

_Kagome le había correspondido el beso pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta confesión, si sentía algo por Ryu pero aún no se encontraba lista para amar de nuevo, después de Inuyasha aún tenía miedo de entregar su corazón en bandeja de plata y que se lo devolvieran sin nada, todo destrozado, como la última vez. Sin embargo, al mirar los ojos grises de Ryu, que se veía sin dudas ni titubeos, su semblante era sincero y limpio, lleno de esperanza. Por eso dijo._

— _Yo también"_

A 2 kilómetros del camino aún se podía escuchar la voz de Kagome gritando:

— ¡Lo haré!

No importaba si pasaba 10 o 20 años, esperaría a Ryu, solo por él.

Volvió deprimida a la camioneta para conseguir un sonido estridente que hacía eco en todo el auto. Era su celular y el repique era el de Kouga.

—Habla Kagome

— _¡Kagome! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Necesitamos reunirnos en la tarde ¿Puedes?_

— ¿Quiénes?

— _Todos, va a ser en la cueva de la bestia_

Al escuchar el sobrenombre que Kouga le ponía a Inuyasha ella dio un respingo, pero no le dio importancia, ahora no sentía otra cosa por Inuyasha que no fuera una amistad profunda y una eterna gratitud por salvarla en miles de ocasiones.

—Está bien, allí estaré. Adiós— cuelga

Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver al hanyou, desde hace unos meses pero ahora tendría el valor para verlo a los ojos sin ponerse colorada o nerviosa, el valor que necesitaba se lo dio Ryu en esos meses que lo conoció.

* * *

><p>— ¿por qué tiene que ser en mi casa? — demandaba un malhumorado hanyou mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.<p>

—Inuyasha, vas a crear un agujero en el piso— dice una joven de cabellos castaños sentada en el piso de tatami— Ni su excelencia se ponía así cuando tuvimos las gemelas.

— ¡Feh!

—Pues, tonto sin remedio— dice Shippou entrando por atrás— lo hacemos porque al genio se le ocurrió "fingir" su muerte y ahora nos toca explicarles a todo el mundo que no estás muerto— culmina haciendo énfasis en la palabras "fingir".

— ¡Hagan lo que quieran!— dice finalmente resignado sentándose con indiferencia.

La joven y el kitsune lo miraron curiosos, por lo generalmente hacia más ruido por querer invadir su privacidad pero parece ser que ha cambiado un poco.

Shan hu es una enfermera china que llegó a Japón por una oferta de trabajo y estudios, cuando llegó conoció de inmediato a Shippou pues era uno de los anfitriones de la universidad; ella también era sacerdotisa budista en su país y unos años antes descubrió que en su vida pasada se llamó Sango, una exterminadora de monstruos sobreviviente a una batalla por la perla de Shikon hace 500 años. Cuando conoció al Kitsune, Shan hu se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era una reencarnación del niño zorro, sino que era el mismo Shippou de la era Sengoku, por lo cual decidió entablar una amistad con él, junto a su mononoke Kirara…

—Shippou— dice Shan hu— ¿tú crees que Taro venga para acá?— El kistune se voltea sorprendido y ella de la vergüenza se da vuelta para ocultar sus mejillas ardiendo.

—Es probable, es amigo de Kagome

— ¿En serio?— se levanta con entusiasmo, mostrando sus ojos llenos de alegría y de ilusión.

—Y sino viene, le diré a Kagome que lo traiga.

—¡Gracias!— Grita emocionada abrazando Shippou efusivamente.

Shippou sonreía al ver la reacción de Shan hu, al parecer sus amigos estarían destinados a estar juntos siempre a pesar de haber reencarnado en otros cuerpos. Ni el idioma ni la muerte impediría el amor entre sus almas.

—¡Por cierto, Inuyasha!— dice Shippou— Al final ¿cómo vamos a hacer para que esté Kiniro aquí?

—¿De qué hablas?— pregunta Inuyasha fingiendo revisar unas cosas entre los estantes.

Este Inuyasha, pretende hacerse el indiferente pero ya verá.

—¡No te hagas!— explota Shippou— ¡Con la payasada de Kiniro, ahora debemos buscar una forma de que los dos estén presentes en el mismo lugar!

—¡Para eso tu esposa tiene cerebro, mi querido Shippou!— Dice el ojidorado de lo más relajado alborotando los cabellos de Shippou.

—¡No metas a Souten en el paquete! ¡Esto fue idea tuya! ¡Sal de ahí tú mismo!

"— _¿Y no han hecho nada para evitarlo?_

—_Queríamos hacerlo… pero se ve tan feliz— decía Shippoui con una supuesta cara de alegría._

_No, Kagome no podía enamorarse así ¡y menos de alguien como Renkotsu! Pero ¿Por qué no dejarle ser feliz con ese hombre? Pues tal vez es porque es su amiga y solo quiere protegerla de peligros humanos como ese tipejo, bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que su ex compañera sufriera otra vez. Debía pensar en un plan rápido y hábil._

—_Cambiando de tema…— prosigue Shippou y luego se calla, observando extrañamente como el hanyou se levanta abruptamente con el semblante muy alegre— Inuyasha… ¿qué te sucede?_

_El ojidorado se acerca y rodea los hombros del kitsune por un brazo — Shippou, es que acabo de tener una brillante idea— lo siguiente que ocurrió no fue exactamente lo que esperaba el hanyou._

_Shippou permaneció al principio sereno, se mordió ambos labios, luego sus hombros comenzaron a subir y bajar con repetidas veces, ahogando una pequeña risa, por último, el kitsune no pudo más y lazó una carcajada estruendosa que casi provoca un derrumbe en la cueva._

— _¿Tu? ¿Una idea? ¡Por favor, sálvennos que se acerca el fin!— se burla Shippou pataleando por todas partes. Mientras el pelirrojo se reía, más se molestaba el ojidorado, este mocoso ¿Qué no puede tomarlo en serio? _

_Cerró su mano en un puño y con ella intentó golpear a Shippou pero este lo esquivó con suma facilidad— ¡Me parece que alguien le han caído los siglos encima!— Shippou salta hasta el techo y coloca en su frente una hoja y se rodea de su fuego sagrado— ¡Atrápame si puedes! ¡Anciano!_

_¡Ja! Si creía escondiéndose se libraría de su golpiza pues estaba muy equivocado, es más le dio una ventaja muy buena. Con discreción eleva su nariz para detectar el aroma de Shippou y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba en un monumento que jamás hubo en su casa y que era muy común entre los engaños de su zorro amigo._

—_Date por muerto— dice el hanyou con una voz lucubre tronando sus nudillos seguida de un golpe que obligo a Shippou a perder su transformación._

_De forma brusca y sobándose la cabeza se levanta y lo encara sumamente molesto— ¡Perro tonto! ¿Por qué me golp…?— Shippou calla y observa el semblante de preocupación del hanyou. ¡Vaya! Se notaba lo que se había esforzado por tener esa idea, no cabe duda que Inuyasha sigue amando a Kagome con todo su corazón y todavía lo niega— está bien— se sienta de piernas cruzadas y agrega— escupe_

—_Se supone que yo estoy muerto ¿Cierto?_

—_Cierto— responde Shippou_

—_Y solo Jinenji, ahora Kagome y tú saben que estoy refugiado como un ermitaño en las afueras de la ciudad ¿Correcto?_

— _Correcto_

—_¿Y si otra persona, digamos un humano, la enamora y evita la relación amorosa que lleva con el pusilánime de la reencarnación de Renkotsu?_

—_¿A qué quieres llegar?_

—_Shippou… Voy a salir de aquí_

—_¡Al fin!— grita de entusiasmo— ¡Hasta que por fin te das cuenta!_

—_¿De qué hablas?— pregunta confundido_

—_Tu amor por Kagome—dice el kitsune con mucha seguridad_

—_¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Yo solo lo hago porque es mi amiga y la quiero proteger!_

—_Si… como tú digas"_

Tal vez de las pocas ideas que ha tenido en toda su vida, esta puede que haya sido la peor ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir disfrazarse de humano e intentar confundir a Kagome para alejarla de su novio? Lo único que pensó en ese momento fue en los labios de Kagome besar los de ese bastardo y de ella alrededor de niños (cosa que le parecería en otras circunstancias adorable) con ese sujeto. Pero no estaba enamorado de ella, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro, solo quería velar por su bienestar y si ella se enamorara, es preferible que fuera de un sujeto que supiera apreciarla ¡No ese imbécil!

— ¡Ya sé!— grita victoriosa Shan hu

—Dinos, Sango— se acerca el ojidorado a la castaña

— ¡No me llames así, que no soy Sango!

— ¡Feh!

Shan hu se sienta encima de la mesa y comienza a comentar su plan— Dime, Inuyasha ¿Cuántas veces ha visto Kiniro a Kagome?

—Una sola vez

—Bien, ahora ¿cuántas palabras ha intercambiado con ella?

—Digamos… unas dos veces

—Ahora, la pregunta más importante ¿Tienes cabellos humanos de cuando estas en luna nueva?

El ojidorado busca entre sus cosas una caja, este la abre y de allí saca unas hebras y se las entrega a la Sacerdotisa— ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

—Ya verás…

* * *

><p>Todas las semanas las creaturas que llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose desde hace 500 años, se reunían cada cierto tiempo para crear nuevas estrategias contra los enemigos del frente de guerra. Pero en esta ocasión era un caso más delicado.<p>

Kagome llegó en compañía de Taro, como se lo pidió Shippou por teléfono; Kouga en compañía de Ayame y de Hakkaku

— ¿Está bien que este con usted, Señorita Kagome?— pregunta avergonzado el militar— no sé, creo incomodaría a sus amigos con mi sola presencia

—Tonterías, taro, quien me pidió específicamente que vinieras fue uno de mis amigos— le explica la azabache intentando calmarlo— además, escuché que hay otros humanos, a parte de nosotros y uno de ellos es una chica— se acerca al oído del militar y agrega entre susurros— Me comentaron que es soltera.

Tentado, Taro adopta una postura neutral y objetiva—Pues si puedo ayudar en mis habilidades para derrocar este sistema…

Sesshomaru llega volando junto a Jaken y a Rin, la mujer de Sesshomaru en compañía de sus hijos Natsuki y Shin.

Taro intenta acercarse a la humana y la hanyou junto a Jaken pero antes, Kagome le jala de la oreja y le vuelve a susurrar— Yo que tú ni se me ocurriría ver a esas dos mujeres— dice Kagome— ¿Ves a ese demonio imponente y de cabello blanco?— ella señala con el dedo al Inugami, Taro tan solo asiente— Su nombre es Sesshomaru y es un ser de lo más despiadado, sin mencionar también que es el esposo de la mujer que esta allá y la hanyou junto a ella, es su hija… y si tocas tan solo un cabello de ellas…

—Sí, sí, ya entendí— sale corriendo La reencarnación de Miroku en otra dirección

¡Son exactamente iguales! Que sin vergüenza, pero ya le tocaría cambiar en cuanto conociera a Shan hu. Shippou siempre se la mostró por fotos pero nunca en persona y en pero al ver hacia donde huía Taro, no le tardaría ni dos segundos en conocerse. Con el paso acelerado del militar, no se dio cuenta con quien había tropezado pero fue nada más y nada menos que con Shan hu, la reencarnación de Sango. Se ve que sus almas siempre estarán buscándose por la forma en que comenzaron a entablar su charla tan "amena".

Kagome se acerca al hermano de Inuyasha—Hola Sesshomaru — dice sonriente acercándose.

Sesshomaru permanece en silencio unos segundos y luego dice— Jaken

El pequeño sirviente llega corriendo hasta el Youkai—Dime, amo Sesshomaru

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?— dice de manera indiferente

— ¡Por supuesto! — Contesta sintiéndose ofendido.

— ¿Y qué estás esperando?— El demonio busca entre sus ropas hasta que encuentra un dije en forma de fragmento y se lo entrega a la azabache, era un trozo de ágata.

— ¿Para qué es?— pregunta curiosa

— ¡Eso, niña, es un poderoso talismán de protección! ¡No preguntes más!— dice Jaken sumamente nervioso, como si estuviera temeroso de que lo descubrieran.

De repente se acercan Natsuki y contempla la gema junto a Kagome— ¡Qué bonito! ¡Es igual al trozo que sacaste de la…!— antes de que pudiera terminar Jaken ya había saltado hasta su boca para cubrirlas con sus manos.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías, mocosa!

* * *

><p>—Creo que son todos— Dice Inuyasha saliendo de la cueva<p>

— ¡Así que es cierto lo que estaban diciendo! ¡Por eso dicen que yerba mala nunca muere!— el ojidorado ignora el comentario, solo porque Kagome estaba presente y porque no quería dejar viuda a Ayame, la pobre no tenía la culpa de haberse quedado con un perdedor como Kouga.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa que tenía el hanyou en su cueva (o más bien, la que le obligaron a construir entre Shippou y Shan hu), por unos momentos esbozó una sonrisa al ver al militar hablando con la sacerdotisa, que irónico era ver como se habían invertido los papeles. Ahora era el guerrero y ella la espiritual (con la diferencia que el sigue siendo un libidinoso y ella no).

Se sentó junto a Kagome y a Kiniro (una marioneta creada por la reencarnación de Sango) y comenzó a hablar.

—Hola, la razón por la que están todos reunidos aquí era para que supieran las razones de porque oculte todos estos siglos

— ¡Si ya sabemos, bestia! ¡Para cuidar la tumba de Kikyou!— dice Kouga relajado

—Bien…— dice Inuyasha, aguantándose las ganas de darle unos buenos golpes— pero ahora que saben que estoy vivo, quiero que sepan que cuentan conmigo para el plan que se esté trazando para descubrir que es lo que está manipulando al emperador y restaurar la paz aquí.

—Bueno, como ya dijiste tus razones, me toca a mí, Inuyasha— Dice Sesshomaru levantándose— Como todos sabrán, el año en que Tsunami arrasó con todo en Japón, millones de espíritus aprovecharon la oportunidad y comenzaron a salir a dispersarse y a posesionar a los humanos. Nuestras sospechas son que uno de esos espíritus posesionó al emperador o a uno de sus subordinados. Por fortuna, contamos con muchos de nuestros camaradas al servicio del palacio imperial pero hemos llegado a la conclusión que ha llegado el momento que tomemos esta misión en nuestras propias manos, por eso he llegado a la conclusión que necesitamos de un humano con poderes espirituales y de uno de nosotros— dice señalando a todos los youkais y hanyous que hay— Es por eso que he decidido que los que estarán encargados de esa misión en cubierta son… Inuyasha y Kagome

— ¡Qué!— gritan al unísono levantándose de la mesa.

Esto estaba arruinando sus planes de unir a Kiniro con Kagome desde la comodidad de su cueva, entonces tampoco podría proteger la tumba de Kikyou…

Esto no era nada bueno, cuando más quería alejarse de Inuyasha, algo los une más.

¿Y ahora qué iban a hacer?

Continuará…

Hola ¿cómo están?

Disculpen la demora pero he estado corta de imaginación, más las cosas que tengo que hacer. Pues siiiii adivinaron mi pista obvia, Inuyasha es Kiniro, vamos a ver como se desenvuelven estos dos con Kagome de ahora en adelante y con Kagome enamorada de Ryu ahora e un tanto difícil al tonto de Inuyasha que es más terco que una mula. Ahora se dieron cuenta también que intercambie un poco los papeles entre las reencarnaciones de Sango y Miroku, vamos a ver qué sucede más tarde.

Pero no desesperen que esta historia va lenta pero segura.

Me despido

Bye

Glosario

Shan hu: Coral


	5. el novio, el amigo y el salvador

Capítulo V: El novio, el amigo y el salvador.

¿Cómo pudo acceder a ese plan tan descabellado? Al principio pensó que era una locura, pero si venía de Sesshomaru no podía ser tan estúpido. El conocía las habilidades de cada uno y era un Youkai muy serio y no se atrevería a jugar con cosas así, por otro lado también tenía que, le gustara o no, Inuyasha era su amigo y ambos hacían un gran equipo.

Y como ahora no estaba enamorada de él y como él no tenía interés alguno en ella no habría problemas en volver a trabajar juntos ¿No? esta vez sería diferente.

Por millonésima vez ha vuelto a exhalar con pesadez y detiene la vista en una hoja doblada y con tinta corrida y unas manchas ocres a los lados, como si hubieran derramado café sobre él. Con nostalgia acerca a su pecho la hoja y la vuelve a acercar a su nariz. Aún olía a café a pesar de las semanas que tenía desde que le habían entregado la carta.

Dentro de la hoja había unos pequeños tachones y rayados de palabras culminando en el encabezado con un "querida Kagome" en una letra algo borroneada y poco legible.

"¿Cómo estás? Siento no poder escribirte por el celular pues en esta zona no hay señal telefónica, tan mala que tenemos que volver a las cartas y a los telegramas. Suerte que contamos con gente preparada para eso.

Aquí las cosas no están muy bien. Todos los días llegamos con gente, en especial estudiantes y obreros todos heridos por culpa de la guardia imperial; intentamos ayudarlos con nuestros mejores hombres, entre ellos muchos son Youkais y hanyous pero no es suficiente, parece ser que hay alguien que sabe que tenemos monstruos de nuestra parte porque muchos de ellos han sido envenenados con unos extraños proyectiles que los deja inmóviles y con calenturas de más de 40ºC, algunos ya han muerto y otros no sabemos cómo siguen en pie.

Esperamos que podamos seguir ayudando a esta gente ¡Que hipócritas son los ministros diciendo que estamos en una nueva era! ¡Si ni tenemos medios para sobrevivir!

Desearía que estuvieras conmigo y que me ayudaras con esta gente. Desearías estar junto a ti allá, para que tú no me extrañes y para yo no seguir extrañándote. Cuando pueda volveré…

No me olvides, que yo no te olvidaré. Te amo

Ryu"

Kagome también le respondió, lo hizo al instante de que leyó la carta y después de eso salió disparada para entregársela al cartero junto con unas plantas milenarias para los soldados.

Ella también lo extrañaba, anhelaba estar con él ¡Qué injusta era la vida! Cuando por fin decide ser feliz, el destino le arrebata su felicidad. Con melancolía estruja en su pecho aquella, como si fuera su más grande tesoro, anhelando su próxima carta.

Toma la carta y la dobla cuidando que no se rompa y la guarda en una caja que siempre colocaba bajo su cama. Allí estaban sus más preciados tesoros: Una foto de su padre, una cinta de cuando ganó el festival deportivo, el ticket para presentar el examen de admisión a la preparatoria, una de las flores que le regalo Kouga una vez ya marchita y una hoja seca…

Era la hoja del árbol donde siempre discutía con Inuyasha, donde siempre lo encontraba para hablar con él, donde siempre se disculpaban y donde casi la besa la vez que Kikyou resucitó.

Ellos nunca se regalaron cosas para conservar memorias, solo tenían recuerdos de los buenos momentos juntos, de las veces que se cuidaron el uno al otro pero esa hoja… antes de irse, en un momento de nostalgia y de tristeza la conservó como lo único que le quedaba de esa época que nunca volverá.

Pero basta, ya era suficiente de sentimentalismos y depresiones. Hoy le tocaba ir con Inuyasha al Palacio Imperial, acordaron que ella iría al valle y le buscaría ella a él para ir juntos.

Se vistió con un vestido color salmón sin mangas con cuello en V sin dejar algo a la imaginación y una blazer con una correa fina marrón oscuro y zapatos a juego; se puso un maquillaje ligero y sus cabellos cortos sueltos. Estaba vestida como toda una dama de la corte imperial, lista para comerse el mundo con una sola mano.

Llamó a su perro y ambos partieron a la cueva del hanyou, no sin antes hacer una pequeña llamada…

—_Dime, Kagome_

—Shippou, una vez me dijiste que ustedes tenía una contraseña para dispersar a los enemigos.

—_Sí, es correcto pero ¿para qué quieres saber?— que raro, la voz de Shippou se siente un tanto nerviosa._

—Es para que sepa que soy yo…

—_Kagome, no creo que sea buena idea— dice algo inseguro tras el auricular _

— ¡Por favor!—suplica dulcemente la chica, casi cantando.

— _¡Oh! ¡Está bien! Pero no te gustará…_

* * *

><p>Ya en la cueva se baja del lomo de su amigo lanudo y se acerca a la entrada de la cueva avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Esto definitivamente la haría caer en las más profundas humillaciones.<p>

Con las mejillas encendidas de la pena, llenó sus pulmones con el canto más ridículo existente en el planeta, sin mencionar odiado por ella.

— ¡El pájaro está encerrado de la Jaula!

Casi con risa (y un tono de burla) se escucha en lo profundo de la cueva "¿Cuándo saldrá?"

¡Era oficial! ¡Odiaba a Shippou por haber creado este estúpido código!

— Al amanecer y al anochecer— volvió a gritar ¡Listo! ¡Por fin lo terminó! Pero antes de entrar se escuchó un "_la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan"_

¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto? ¿Qué le hizo? De todos los juegos para niños, tuvo que elegir Shippou precisamente "Kagome, Kagome" el juego más odiado por ella y para más rematar, Inuyasha estaba riéndose de lo lindo tras la comodidad de su casa.

Pero ella también una forma de vengarse de él, y era muy efectiva.

Tomó todo el aire que podía y gritó con voz fuerte.

— ¡Abajo!

Instantáneamente se escuchó el golpe estruendoso de una roca contra otra de igual peso, música para sus oídos, seguido de varios juramentos e improperios para con ella.

Lo que consiguió en el suelo de la cueva fue a un Inuyasha intentado levantarse todo sucio, ante esto ella no pudo más y libero una carcajada.

— ¡Kagome! —se levanta de golpe— ¡Miserable! ¿Por qué me mandaste al suelo?

—Eso te pasa por querer burlarte de mí

Inuyasha se hizo el indiferente y continuó— ¡Feh! ¡Así es la contraseña!

—Falso— contradice la azabache— Porque Shippou me dijo que era solo hasta "al amanecer o al anochecer"— el hanyou casi palideció cuando la sacerdotisa le dijo esas palabras.

—Lo que no entiendo— la chica se sienta en el sofá mientras espera a que el ojidorado se termine de acomodar— es porque eligieron esa canción en particular.

Inuyasha intentó con una toalla quitarse los restos de polvo y roca del traje negro— Fue una idea de Shippou— explica el ojidorado— lo hizo en tu honor, aunque a mí me parece una contraseña estúpida.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo pero ¿por qué no la cambiaron?

—Porque me acostumbre — se limita a explicar sin dirigirle la mirada.

* * *

><p>Aún tenía manchas de polvo en su traje, obra y venganza de su adorada amiga Kagome. Cuando la escuchó cantar el juego no pudo evitar reírse ¡Kagome cantando Kagome, Kagome! ¡Era demasiado irónico! tenía que aprovechar hasta el último momento de aquel canto ridículo. Era la venganza perfecta ante las millones de humillaciones que le hizo ella a él con esos odiosos conjuros del collar que aun llevaba puesto, pero no contaba con que ella volviera a mandar aquella orden.<p>

Cuando por fin terminó de quitarse con la toalla los residuos de polvo que quedaban en la tela, eleva la mirada hacia a la azabache, dejándolo totalmente anonadado.

Estaba hermosa, toda hecha una dama de sociedad. Habían pasado tantos años sin verla que había olvidado lo delicada y sofisticada que era Kagome, comparada con él, era una alimaña frente a la mariposa que era su amiga.

— Se te cae la baba— se burla Kagome cerrándole la boca con un dedo

— ¡Qué dices! ¡Yo solo estaba…!— intenta excusarse todo sonrojado.

—Sí, Claro— dice con sarcasmo mientras se sube en el lomo del mononoke.

Desde que despegaron habían pasado todo el viaje en total silencio. No porque estuvieran incomodos el uno con el otro, sino porque no había nada que hablar entre ellos dos, habían pasado tantos años conociendo cosas del uno y del otro que ya no tenían algo que hablar. Hasta que a Inuyasha le vino una sola pregunta a la mente.

― ¿Dōkō? ― pregunta el ojidorado, Kagome que estaba delante se voltea confundida.

— ¿Qué quieres saber de él?

—Quiero decir ¿Por qué se llama Dōkō?

Kagome cambió la expresión de una desorientada a una más serena y pone a explicar ―Significa pupila, es un perro lazarillo.

— ¿Y quién es ciego?— pregunta Inuyasha curioso al principio para luego cambiar su cara a una más desencajada y preocupada— ¡No me digas que alguien de tu familia…!

—No, tranquilo, mi familia está bien— dice Kagome con una sonrisa— Era el perro lazarillo de uno de los hombres de Kouga, él era ciego y al morir Kouga decidió regalármelo.

—Ese lobo sarnoso… — masculla con rencor, Kagome al ver esto no pudo evitar soltar una risilla— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?— dice malhumorado

— Deja los celos, perro guardián— de mofa la azabache— recuerda que tengo novio— al decir lo último el hanyou se calla.

* * *

><p>Paso un buen rato más en silencio los dos, solo observando los relieves del suelo.<p>

—Oye, Kagome— dice por fin Inuyasha

—Dime— dice distraída

— ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? — pregunta curioso

— ¡Ya llegamos!— anuncia emocionada dejándolo con las pregunta en la boca.

Eran varios edificios juntos antiguos levantados sobre murallas gigantes de roca rodeados de mucha vegetación. Cada edificio estaba pintado de un blanco puro y ensombrerado con un tejado oscuro que terminaban en punta, el edificio principal era de 6 pisos más o menos y los otros de tres o tal vez de dos pisos. Era algo verdaderamente majestuoso, era como volver al Sengoku y contemplar los castillos de los terratenientes que gobernaban e las regiones por su dinero y poder. Estaba intacto en su totalidad, en verdad era un milagro que el palacio no cayera ante el tsunami y el terremoto.

Fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a un grupo de internos que servían en el gabinete de Japón. Todos vestidos con trajes oscuros y caros. Kagome no compró su ropa, la ha estado fabricando desde hace 3 años porque donde se consiguiera ropa los costos eran altos, en un plano estratosférico, Inuyasha por su parte antes del desastre conservaba sus ropas para el momento que necesitara usarlas y hoy era una su oportunidad.

Inuyasha bajó primero y después ayudó a Kagome a bajar de Dōkō, el monstruo disminuyó su tamaño y se fue a correr por allí. Ambos entraron en las puertas gigantes del edificio principal y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de madera.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde hace mucho tiempo que no trabajaban los dos solos en una misión ¿sería buena idea? ¿Y si lo hacían mal? Pero al ver a Kagome se dio cuenta que tenía que ser fuerte, más fuerte que ella. Se notaba aterrada, casi temblaba de los nervios.

—Esta alerta, Kagome— advierte con discreción el ojidorado sin dirigirle la mirada, toda la atención la tenía en la cuerda de víboras que habitaban en el gabinete.

—Lo estoy— responde en voz baja con la frente en alto y el rostro sereno, aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios ¿cómo los hombres de los que hablaba Sesshomaru hacía esto todos los días, asintiendo y dando respuestas hipócritas y falsas sonrisas mientras millones de personas morían de hambre? Pero no le duró mucho, dio un respingo al sentir la calidez de una mano que sostenía la suya con fuerza, era la mano de Inuyasha. Se dio cuenta de sus nervios y para darle la confianza que necesitaba, le dio su mano.

Ahora podía enfrentarlos, porque no se sentía sola. Porque tenía un amigo en quien confiar y que podía abogar por ella

—Buenos días— llega Matsudara con una carpeta en mano— ya que estamos todos presentes vamos a saltar la agenda y nos enfocaremos en las medidas de mejora para el país.

Un hombre de baja estatura y poco cabello en la zona frontal se levanta y comienza a exponer sus ideas de cómo mejorar el empleo, la administración de medicinas en los hospitales, y medidas económicas como comenzar una vez más las exportaciones de productos y la agricultura para comenzar a alimentar a la población y que estos pudieran comprar las cosas a un precio moderado y accesible a los ciudadanos.

—Estamos mejorando las condiciones de trabajo en Yokohama y Okinawa— refuta Matsudaira— la agricultura ha mejorado en últimos 3 año, por tanto no son necesarias las exportaciones y mucho menos mejorar las medidas económicas ficticias que no han decaído sino más bien mejorando.

Kagome guardaba su impotencia en lo más profundo de su interior pero de igual forma su lenguaje corporal la traicionaba.

Temblaba, estaba templando como una hoja, de la rabia y de no poder dar su opinión

—Kagome— la chica se voltea al ojidorado—mantén la calma

— ¿Empleo? ¿Medicinas? Si ya tenemos suficientes ¡Japón está volviendo a surgir! Toda la sarta de mentiras que están diciendo son manipulaciones de los militares, por fortuna contamos con la ayuda de la guardia imperial que nos ayuda a contribuir con el crecimiento del país y a exterminar a la peste Youkai de nuestro mundo.

¡Suficiente!

— ¡Son mentiras!— se levanta Kagome con voz imponente— Usted no ve más allá de lo que hay en su plato diario de Salmón ahumado importado y su café colombiano. Allá hay un mundo, donde la guardia imperial que – como usted dice- procura defender los intereses del imperio Japonés, en vez de eso amedranta a los civiles y la "peste Youkai" como usted la llama, en conjunto con los militares hace lo que ustedes tras su escritorio y su comida gastronómica y sus chistes y su hipocresía no hacen ¡Yo veo todos los días tengo que curar enfermos con hierbas porque las medicinas se dejaron de producir hace más de 2 años! ¡Yo tengo que cazar comida en los bosques para darles de comer a mi familia porque si no se mueren de hambre! ¡Casi todas las casas para no morir de hambre han recurrido a crear mini campos de verduras en los patios de sus casas para su consumo personal!

— ¡No le permito que nos falte el respeto con sus mentiras, Señorita Higurashi!

— ¡Me importa muy poco lo que digan ustedes, a ustedes no les importa Japón, a ustedes les importa el dinero y el poder que consiguen con sus puestos cómodos!

Toda la discusión en la junta provocó un debate desordenado dentro de la asamblea, la gente gritaba y alzaban los brazos esperando ser escuchados. Era un caos sin remedio, pero para Inuyasha era una oportunidad.

Tomó a una Kagome confundida y encolerizada de la mano— Vámonos de aquí— ordena mientras se agacha para ofrecerle su espalda como medio de transporte.

No viendo otra opción al azar, Kagome se monta sin titubeos y ambos salen del auditorio entre saltos hasta llegar a las afueras del palacio.

—Ya, puedes bajarme…— dice en voz baja Kagome

— ¿Estás bien?— pero Kagome no contesta— Kagome, hiciste algo muy valiente al enfrentarte ante Matsudaira pero…

— ¿Pero qué? ¿No fue de acuerdo al plan? ¡Tenía que hacer algo, Inuyasha! ¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo como todos los días gente muere a causa de su negligencia!

— No seas tonta y mantén la calma. Nosotros no somos como ellos— dice Inuyasha intentándole hacer entrar en razón— Te lo dije porque toda la gente que se ha enfrentado a Matsudaira ha muerto, sino es al día siguiente es a la semana. Había que ser prudentes y entrar en su juego….No puedes volver a caer así, no podemos…

Llamaron al canino y salieron volando hasta la cueva del hanyou nuevamente. Cuando por fin desciende, Inuyasha se baja pero antes de entrar en la cueva, se gira sobre sus talones y se dirige a Kagome serio, más que serio preocupado.

—Kagome, sé que no necesitas que te protejan pero ten cuidado— advierte el ojidorado— ahora serás el blanco de Matsudaira y en cualquier momento pueden ir tras de ti.

— Lo haré…— y diciendo esto salió volando dejando atrás a su amigo hanyou.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días y todo seguía como si nada. Hoy estaba feliz pues había recibido carta de Ryu, totalmente alegre condujo su camioneta para buscar el cargamento de hierbas en el campo de Jinenji, por unos segundos creyó que había una camioneta persiguiéndola pero los descartó al instante puyes esta había cambiado de dirección. Debía mantenerse serena, capaz lo que dijo Inuyasha era puras especulaciones, nada comprobado.<p>

Llegó a la mansión abandonada y dispersó el conjunto que habían puesto para proteger el campo.

Listo, ya había empacado hasta el último paquete de hierbas medicinales para Kagome, solo faltaba que ella llegara.

A lo lejos escuchaba a la chica, esta vez tarareando muy feliz ¡Por fin! Su plan con Shippou de Inuyasha y Kagome se reencontraran ha funcionado a la perfección. Él pudo fácilmente ir por la planta hasta el valle y traérsela a Kagome en un dos por tres, pero pensó que era una excelente oportunidad para que Kagome se diera cuenta que Inuyasha estaba con vida y estuvieran juntos sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

— Hola Jinenji— dice Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa

— ¿Y esa cara de felicidad, señorita Kagome?

La chica se sonroja de pronto— por nada— miente ocultando una sonrisa tonta de enamorada

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te encontraste con Inuyasha!

— Sabía que había sido obra tuya lo que sucedió en el valle con Inuyasha— lo acusa— pero no es por eso

— ¿Entonces?— dice extrañado

—Recibí una carta de mi novio

¡No puede ser! ¿Quién está estropeando los planes de todos? — ¿Y se puede saber quién es?

—Su nombre es Matsumoto Ryu

¿La reencarnación de uno de los Shicinintai? ¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora como harían para unir a esos dos? Ese Shippou debía notificarle desde hace semanas y no lo había hecho, cuando lo viera le haría pagar.

—Per-pero ¿Qué pasa con Inuyasha?

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunta confundida— él está enamorado de Kikyou y somos buenos amigos, no entiendo Jinenji.

— ¡ese hombre no es bueno para ti! — dice por fin el hanyou

— ¡Por favor, Jinenji! Estás igual que Shippou cuando le dije— protesta enojada— Respeten mi decisiones ¿Quieren?

* * *

><p>Totalmente molesta sale con la carga y se monta en el vehículo a toda marcha. ¿Cómo pueden decir eso de Ryu si ni siquiera lo conocen? ¡No tienen derecho a meterse en su vida! Por primera vez desde que abandonó al Sengoku con todos sus amigos y a su primer amor con su primer amor era feliz. Más feliz que nunca en su miserable vida, había sido capaz de volver a reír y de enfrentar muchas cosas a las que tenía miedo antes por volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Ahora que por fin su herida había cicatrizado, se atreven a opinar sobre su vida privada.<p>

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos y en sus sentimientos que no se percató sino hasta hace unos momentos que estaba siendo perseguida. Era la misma camioneta de hace unas horas antes, pero esta vez la seguía de una distancia más lejana. Para despistarla giró el auto a la izquierda, pero este también lo hizo; asustada aumento un poco la velocidad para perderlos pero ellos la imitaron, por último, con el espejo retrovisor pudo comprobar quienes eran sus perseguidores. En la capota estaba la insignia azulada con letras doradas, era la insignia del gabinete ¡Era Matsudara, el primer ministro! ¡Desgraciado!

Entonces los rumores eran ciertos

Inuyasha tenía razón, tenía razón en todo. Fue una tonta al pensar que podía enfrentarse a Matsudaira.

Todos los que tomaba una medida compensadora para mejorar el régimen, el primer ministro, ese tal Matsudaira tenía una opinión totalmente errada y si no estaban de acuerdo, ellos morían.

Sino era ese día, sería al siguiente y si no era al siguiente sería a las semanas. En todo sentido, estaba condenada.

Cuando sintió por fin que estaba libre de esos buscapleitos, se escuchó en su propia camioneta como un neumático se reventaba por culpa de un rollo de película de fotografía que había en el camino. Ahora había pasado acelerar para huir de aquellos hombres a girar con la camioneta, exponiéndose a morir de una explosión. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban luchaba contra la fuerza cinética del vehículo y con una mano abrió la puerta, solo para ser lanzada al suelo y ver como las hierbas que eran para los heridos de guerra se incendiaban con ella.

Tenía unos raspones y la cabeza un poco lastimada pero eso no la detuvo, se levantó de sopetón y salió corriendo…

* * *

><p>Paso, respira, paso, respira…<p>

¡Rápido!

Paso, respira, paso, respira…

¡Rápido!

Se regañaba mentalmente, no porque quisiera hacerlo sino porque no tenía opción. Entre los caminos obstaculizados por vigas o piedras de cemento daba grandes saltos, volteaba a veces a ver si les había perdido el rastro pero no, aún seguían allí persiguiéndola. Tensó más los brazos y colocó sus manos en forma de punta de flecha para mejorar la agilidad de su cuerpo, irguió su espalda y comenzó a respirar más seguido para compensar su falta de oxígeno.

No sabía porque corría o porque la perseguían, solo sabía que su instinto le indicaba que debía correr, sino era mujer muerta.

Ahora estaba sola corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas hasta que su pie resbaló con una viga dejándole su tobillo sangrando y a ella en el suelo haciendo presión para que no continuara la hemorragia. Sin saber la razón, el único pensamiento que azotó su mente era que el deseo ferviente de que Inuyasha llegara para salvarla.

De pronto escuchó unos golpes y unos azotes contra el concreto pero no era para ella, parecían dirigidos hacia sus atacantes. Por último se escuchó un disparo y unos pasos acelerados de varias personas. Parecían que la causa de las heridas de esos hombres, lo hizo huir como cobardes que eran.

Abrió los ojos temerosa de quien pudiera ayudarle o peor, darle el tiro de gracia. Pero la persona que se encontraba frente a ella era la última que esperaba ver.

— Kiniro— apenas fue capaz de pronunciar

El hombre le ofrece una mano sin dirigirle la palabra, ella lo acepta gustosa. Este la toma en brazos y la carga por las calles hasta una motocicleta.

La sienta en la parte de atrás y él se coloca delante— Sujétate— ordena el hombre, ella acata la orden confundida de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Con ambos brazos rodea la cintura grande de aquel militar, cansada recuesta su cabeza en la espalda de él y se deja llevar por el momento. No quería pensar que estaba de novia, no quería pensar que estaba a punto de morir a manos de unos hombres que no podía destruir pues eran humanos, no quería pensar en que perdió el cargamento para más de 200 personas heridas, tampoco en que había un desastre en su país. Solo quería sentirse protegida en el calor del cuerpo de Kiniro, su apellido le daba como anillo al dedo. Estar a su lado, era como estar junto al mismo sol de la mañana, radiante y apacible. No quería irse de su lado jamás.

Aunque por unos segundos ese sentimiento le pareció bastante familiar. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando estaba con Inuyasha ¿Cómo podía ser que este hombre tuviera la capacidad de hacerle sentir las mismas sensaciones que Inuyasha? Lo ignoraba por completo.

Ella le indicó donde vivía, él la cargó hasta el portal de arribe pero antes de bajar las escaleras, el militar la tomó del brazo y la acercó a su pecho.

Estaban abrazados pero a ellos no le importaban. Al diablo con los prejuicios, no importaba si no pudieran estar juntos, lo que importaba es que estaban viviendo el momento.

Juntos.

Kiniro la miraba con sus ojos profundos petróleos y acercó sus labios a su oído— Por favor, te cuidado— su voz era una orquesta en su cabeza que la hacía bailar las más hermosas piezas de baile de la historia y como si le leyera la mente la tomó del mentón y plantó sus labios con los de ella.

Sus bocas primeros de dieron roces suaves que fueron tomando intensidad, el hombre mordió el labio de Kagome para que abriera la boca y darle permiso de entrar su lengua y jugar juntos. Nunca había tenido tantas sensaciones juntas, ni siquiera con Kikyou, Kagome le hacía despertar cosas que nunca había sentido. Con ella se sentía hambriento y deseoso de más, de permanecer a su lado para toda la eternidad, de hacerla su mujer por la eternidad, cosa que Kikyou siempre quiso y por volver a vivir como humana nunca se le permitió. Estuvo a punto de perder nuevamente a Kagome y eso le aterraba.

Le aterraba no volver a escuchar su risa o sus regaños, de no volver a verla en sus actos de valentía. Le aterraba no poder estar junto a ella.

Por la falta de oxígeno ellos se separan y Kiniro sale en su motocicleta a toda velocidad. Dejando a Kagome atontada con unas heridas en su cabeza y pierna en el portal de arriba del templo.

Caminando por el templo hasta su casa se tocó sus labios, recordando el beso que había recibido por parte de aquel militar. Lo sabía, si seguía viéndolo algo se iría con él, y sería su alma.

¿Será que se estará enamorando de Kiniro?

Antes de entrar a casa dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol sagrado, su confidente.

—Kiniro… mi salvador…

Continuará…

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Aquí les regalo un nuevo capítulo, emocionante y que hasta a mí me dejó deseosa de más ¿Será que Inuyasha se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kagome como Kiniro? Ahora está en un triángulo amoroso y no sabrá que hacer, ni con Ryu ni con Kiniro.

Bueno me despido…

Bye…


End file.
